


A Nightmare in Denmark Street

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Anguish
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Nightmare in Denmark Street

Cormoran felt the vice like squeeze on his hand relax, his knuckles were aching from the pressure they had suffered over the past 36 hours. But it was nothing, anything he could do to help his little bird endure the labour she was going through. He would have gladly taken lashes if it had eased Robin’s pain in any way.

The spasm passed and Cormoran stroked the hair away from Robins sweat soaked brow.

“Oh Cormoran, why is it taking so long, it hurts so much”

Tears rolled down her cheeks in pain and frustration

“Why won’t our little bundle get a move on”

“Do you want some more gas and air love?”

Passing the breathing tube to his wife, she sucked greedily at it and then lay back with a heartfelt sigh.

Cormoran looked with anguish at the love of his life, cursing internally for the pain his love was causing her.

Then Robin arched her back and Cormoran braced himself for her hand to grasp his again. But this was different she was shaking and jerking about. This isn’t right he thought and in an instant was in the corridor shouting for help

A midwife came at a run and assessing the situation in a glance hit the alarm button. Staff came dashing, the Dr with his white coat flapping as he raced along the corridor. Strike was politely helped from the delivery suite and moved into the waiting room, just hearing a snatch of conversation.

“ ….severe fitting, we need to prep for an emergency Caesarean…”

He paced the room, couldn’t sit down.

_What’s happening, how is Robin, oh God please help her through this…_

Arms went around him, he took in Ilsa hugging him & Nick, looking worried behind her

“We’re here for you Corm, I’m sure Robin will be fine”

The look on Nick’s face though didn’t match Ilsa’s words

The hours passed seemingly in an instant, then a surgeon appeared.

“Mr Strike”, he gently eased the huge man into a small private room. “I’m so sorry…..”

Strike heard nothing past that, anguish gripped him, his heart which he had thought broken before shattered ….

“Noooooo!” 

Things passed like in a dream, Ilsa and Nick rocks that he clung to, vague words drifted past him.

“Would you like to see your daughter Mr Strike?”

He was in a nursery, a smiling nurse offering him a small bundle in a pink blanket

Beautiful blue-grey eyes stared into his, a curl of red gold hair peeked from under the cute, coral, bonnet

His heart broke some more

He stumbled away from that place, knowing he could never take to the child, she would remind him too much of Robin

Ilsa standing, staring at her childhood friend, tears pouring down her cheeks turning to broad smiles as Strike shouted to her as he ran past, his legs pumping hard, his toned muscles used to action

“Please Ilsa, you take her, I know you are desperate for a baby, I don’t want her, I just want Robin back!”

He ran down the white corridor, which turned to rough canvas as he progressed along it, it seemed miles

He raced outside, tightening his webbing and pulling on his helmet as he ran, his L85 slung over his shoulder, like a third arm

A grinning happy Anstis beckoning him towards the Viking that was revving its engine, Anstis looked younger, the gruesome rictus of the left side of his face smooth and perfect

He did a double take at the squaddie on the GPMG, Wardle, giving Strike the finger, standing with no helmet or DPM gear, just his ubiquitous leather jacket.

“Come on Strike we’ve got to get to Robin before Laing gets to her”

Strike swung athletically into the back of the vehicle as its tracks spun and it raced down the dusty track, he looked up

Seeing the two boys standing at the side of the road,

The pile of disturbed earth

The boy holding a mobile phone

“BRAKE”…

\-----

Two concerned blue-grey eyes were staring into his, a hand was gently stroking his arm, murmuring

“It’s OK, you’re not there anymore”

“Relax Corm everything is OK”

Reality came back, he was in bed with Robin, she was still alive! He still had the love of his life

“OK now”

Strike gulped and was ashamed when tears ran down his cheeks, he clung to Robin like his life depended on it, which he realised it did, she was his life

“OK Corm, bad one, were you back in Helmand again”

Strike relaxed as reality took hold

“Oh god yes, there again, but it was different, other things were happening”

He struggled to remember the dream, the explosion was easy, that was when he always woke up, but what was happening before? He struggled to remember but the details just slipped away like smoke on a breeze.

“Thanks love, sorry I woke you”

“Don’t be silly, I wake you enough with my flashbacks and going to the loo all the time”

Cormoran reached across and gently cuddled her, his arms surrounding her gravid stomach

“We’ll soon have someone else to wake us won’t we” feeling his daughter turning and kicking inside Robin.

“We will, and I think you and Nick had better stop the Port & Stilton after dinner!”


End file.
